


Belated

by morrezela



Series: Bitten [13]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Mpreg, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes belated honeymoons can be the best kind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belated

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Past MPreg, werewolves, knotting
> 
> Author’s Notes: This is a timestamp for Bitten and Changed. Reading both of those first, but especially Changed, is highly recommended.
> 
> All mistakes you find are my own.

“Aren’t mothers the ones who are supposed to fret and worry about leaving their children for the first time?” Jensen asks as he watches his mate twitch beside him.

Jared glares at him and says, “I thought you didn’t like being called ‘Mommy’.”

Jensen smiles and pats Jared’s overly tense leg. “I’m closer to it than you are, Stud Muffin.”

“Remind me why I mated with you?” Jared asks in an aggrieved tone even though his face is a little less tense and worried.

“There was something about your undying affection and my amazing, sexy scent I think. I’m reasonably sure it was more the sex though. Specifically, your lack of getting any and the fact you were getting old,” Jensen says, hanging his head in fake sadness. It makes Jared chuckle. While it isn’t quite the booming laugh that Jensen knows and loves, it is a significant improvement over the anxious father routine.

“You think they’re okay?” Jared asks as he stares out the window. There isn’t much to see. They’re on an airplane that is miles above the ocean. The only thing to see out there is blue and white. Whether you choose to look up or down just depends on what shade of either you want to see.

“I think that our children are currently running their grandparents ragged. Our gene pool made them too cute. We’ve unleashed havoc upon the world.”

“Our kids are adorable,” Jared rebuts.

“Yeah, which is exactly why they’ve got their grandparents wrapped around their wriggly little tails,” Jensen says.

Jared smiles at that. Then frowns again. “Do you think…”

“I think that my parents are flying us out to a tropical vacation on a private jet because they want to try to make up for lost time, misunderstandings and jumping to conclusions. I also think that the kids will be just fine with Grandma and Grandpa Ackles,” Jensen interrupts. “You know that they’re out at the cabin with nobody around them for miles. If the kids shift, there won’t be anybody to see.”

“They lost you,” Jared frets.

Jensen arches an eyebrow at him. “Yeah, years ago. If anything, they’re more paranoid than you are about that. Didn’t we discuss all this already?”

“Yeah, but…”

“But that was before you were in a very comfortable jet, flying out to a tropical paradise for some alone time with your beloved mate?” Jensen asks as innocently as possible.

“You’re playing dirty,” Jared accuses.

“That I am,” Jensen agrees.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ‘hut’ that Jensen’s parents had promised them is actually a hut. At least, it looks that way from the outside. The inside is a different matter. The kitchen alone makes Jensen’s mouth first go dry with astonishment and then water at the sight of all the tropical fruits lying about on the countertops. He doesn’t need his werewolf hearing to catch the sound of his husband’s stomach gurgling. Then again, Jared is predictable when it comes to food. If he had arrived separately from Jensen, his stomach still would have growled, and Jensen still would have known it.

There are no less than three tubs in the hut: a gigantic, heart shaped bathtub with jets, a whirlpool that gets deep enough to cover even Jared’s neck and some sort of tiered waterfall looking thing that Jensen thinks is merely decorative until he spots the control panel that spurts out different scented, edible bath oils into the water. The oils shimmer and shine as they froth up. It’s romantic and disturbing at the same time, so of course Jared loves it.

The beach is pristine as is the outdoor pool and the accompanying hot tub because apparently really rich people like to have lots of water options. There is a gigantic grill on the patio surrounding the pool. There is also a fully stocked minibar so that they don’t have to be heathens that actually go inside to fetch an adult beverage. Rich people baffle Jensen. Oddly enough, they don’t baffle Jared. It most likely has something to do with his insane desire to pamper and dote on his mate.

There is a list of names by each of the phones. Maids, masseuses, personal chefs, personal trainers, three different bartenders all specializing in different types of cocktails… The list is seemingly endless, and Jensen does not want to know how much his parents are dropping for this little vacation. He knows they can afford it. He also knows that he can’t, not without remortgaging their house.

This isn’t the sort of honeymoon he would have ever been able to afford. It isn’t even one that he’d dreamed about in those few days he’d had to think about it before their actual wedding. The pictures shown on the web and television have never been anything more than informational to him. Those photographs were unreachable ideals. Jared is the only impossible dream that Jensen’s ever had.

Absently, Jensen lets his fingers trail across his turning mark. It is framed now by stretch marks. Most of them are Dusty’s, but not all. The Ackles and Padalecki genes both run towards the large side of the spectrum, and Jensen’s pups liked their space when they were waiting to come into the world. Jared thinks that the marks are sexy. Then again, Jared is a blockheaded alpha male with a knot that is far bigger than average. Not that Jensen makes a habit of looking at other alpha’s knots, but he’s spent time in locker rooms.

“Look what I found!” Jared announces as he comes out onto the mosaic tiled patio. He’s carrying an entire platter of ribs and looks ecstatic.

“Tell me you’re planning on cooking those before you eat them,” Jensen deadpans. He’s mostly kidding, but the full moon is just around the corner, and Jared is in touch with his inner wolf.

Jared sticks his tongue out at his mate before making loving eyes at his platter of raw meat. “They left some fancy, schmancy sauce and cooking instructions for them. There’s even a special blend of charcoal and woods chips that we can…”

“Yes, Jared. We can have the ribs for supper. You can go let your inner pyromaniac loose on the grill. And I’ll still let you fuck me afterwards,” Jensen says with a little smile. It’s too adorable the way that Jared gets excited about food. It makes Jensen feel kind of mushy inside, and it almost always ends in sex.

“You’d let me fuck you anyway,” Jared quips with a thankful smile.

Jensen shrugs because it’s true. It isn’t like either of them is all that good about keeping their hands off each other when it is a Tuesday and there is nothing better to celebrate than the fact that the kids went to bed without too much of a fuss. This is supposed to be their belated honeymoon. They’re supposed to be screwing each other senseless.

Jared beams at him, then leers, then beams again. “I’ll grill up some potatoes and veggies too. You just… lounge around the pool and inspire me.”

The laughter that bubbles out of Jensen is instinctual, the ridiculously ‘sexy’ pose he strikes isn’t. If the look on Jared’s face is any indication, he doesn’t care. Ribs have nothing on Jensen when it comes to getting his mate’s attention. Even the slightly sagging skin and the stretch marks turn Jared’s crank. Those were his children that made those landmarks on his mate; he’s told Jensen as much.

“Go start cooking,” Jensen orders as he starts moving towards the pool. “I know that look, and I demand dinner first.”

“Oh, you do, do you?” Jared shoots back with an arched eyebrow.

Jensen summons his filthiest grin to throw back at his mate. “I need my alpha to have his stamina up for what I’ve got planned,” he tosses out just before he jumps into the deep end of the pool. He doesn’t know how fast Jared heads back to the kitchen to grab the rest of the ingredients for the ribs. But he does know that by the time he reaches the surface of the water, Jared is long gone.


End file.
